


Behind the Closed Door

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cards Against Humanity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Virgil swears and narrator swears, anxiety mention, deceit mention, kidnapping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Virgil is back home with his brother. However he has not left his room to do anything. Including eating, drinking or going to the toilet and Thomas is beginning to get worried.





	Behind the Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the support on the first part of this series and I do plan to continue this series

Thomas can still hardly believe what had happened. 

It has been two days since Thomas got the phone call telling him that his brother was back. And Virgil has not left his room. The Beta is unsure if it is because of a difficulty adjusting, trauma or something he did wrong. But he knows he needs to do something fast because he can tell that Virgil hasn’t been to the bathroom, eaten or drank.

So, Thomas makes a plan. He grabs a glass of water and a couple sandwiches that Thomas remembered that he liked from when they were little and takes it up to the room that used to be spare but now belongs to Virgil. He walks past the four doors with labels on them and at the end of the corridor there is the un labelled door which is concealing the youngest Omega in the house.

“Virge it’s me can I please come in.” Thomas hears a whimper on the other side of the door and he sounds in pain. He can also hear rapid breaths. His built-in protective instinct kicks in and he tries to open the door and surprisingly it opens. Guess he didn’t feel the need to lock us out.

When the door opens the Beta sees his little brother hunched over on the bed and has his hands in his hair. His breathing is rapid as well and Thomas recognises that as a panic attack. He has had them a time or twenty. High School was hell. He puts the food and water down and rushes to his brothers’ side.

“Hey Virge, look at me. Everything will be fine.” Thomas says.

Virgil looks up at his brother and he has a look of fear in his eyes and doesn’t seem to be looking at Thomas but looking through him.

“Tell me your name”

“Virgil” He answers.

“Tell me my name”

“Dorian” 

Hang on a minute. Who the fuck is Dorian. 

“No V it’s me. It’s your brother Thomas. You are safe now. You are home.” 

He looks at Thomas and looks confused for a moment and then a flash of realisation crosses his face.

“There you go. Now just copy my breathing.”

Thomas and Virgil continue doing breathing exercises for another 10 minutes until the Omega calms down. He then starts sobbing openly into the Beta’s arms. Thomas begins muttering reassuring words.

“I’m good now. Thank you” Virgil whispers.

“No problem Virgil honestly. Can I ask you one question that you don’t have to answer?”

“Ok.” Virgil says hesitantly.

“Who is Dorian? When I asked you my name to see how aware you were, and you called me Dorian.” Thomas asks.

Virgil’s eyes grow wide. He doesn’t remember saying that.

“Dorian is the man who took me all those years ago. When I had an anxiety attack he used to… let’s just say he didn’t like it.” The omega says into Thomas’ shoulder.

Thomas already wants to kill Dorian. He doesn’t care what he did to Virgil when he had an anxiety attack because of what Virgil said he can tell it is bad. He already hates him because he hurt his brother.

“You are safe now. What happened to Dorian when you were found?” Thomas asked.

“He was arrested, and I have to attend the court date in a month. I am not looking forward to seeing him again, but I have to go.” 

“Do you want me to go with you? For emotional support.” Thomas offers.

“Can you drive me and wait in the car. I want to tell you what happened on my own terms not the government’s terms. Sorry.” He adds quickly.

“No need to apologise. I get it. And I will do exactly that. Tell me when you are ready.” The Beta reassures.

“Thank you. Big bro.” 

“No problem. Please can you eat and drink. You haven’t left the room to do anything.” 

Virgil looks at the food and hesitantly picks up the glass of water. He then looks at Thomas and chugs the glass of water and then slowly starts eating the sandwich.

“Sorry” Virgil mumbles through the food in his mouth.

“It’s ok. Take your time with this. It must be a hard thing to adjust to.”

“It is. I feel comfortable telling you this now. When I wasn’t needed I was locked in the basement room and I was given no food, water and I was not allowed to go to the toilet and if I peed myself I would be punished so I have gotten very good at holding in urine and going without food and water for days at a time.” Virgil explains.

“V that’s horrible.”

“I’ve been through worse.” Virgil says dejectedly. 

“Holy shit” Thomas whispers to himself.

“T I want to go downstairs to the others.”

“You sure”

“yes”

“Let’s go then.”

The brothers slowly left Virgil’s room and walk down the stairs to the living room where the other three are watching television. As soon as they get to the door Virgil stops and looks very anxious.

“Do you think they will like me. I know I have met them, but they haven’t gotten to know me yet and in fact we haven’t gotten to know each other yet either.” Virgil whispers while looking at his feet.

“Hey V look at me.” Thomas whispers back, and the omega looks up at him. “Everything will be fine. They won’t hate you at all because from the little we have spoken I can tell that you are quite like me still. Anxiety and all.”

Virgil looks very surprised at Thomas’ last comment. To be fair he had no way of knowing that he had Anxiety and Thomas will never tell him the whole reason why.

“Yes, I have Anxiety. Diagnosed at 16. As I said before school was hell. They all accepted me, and they will accept you like they did with me. Trust me.” Thomas whispers.

“Ok let’s go in” Virgil decides 

Thomas opens the door to the living room and sees the other three sitting around the table with a box in the middle. Thomas recognises it and Virgil has no clue. 

“Hey kiddos. Virgil it is good to see you out of your room for a change. We have a plan to play a game. Wanna join kiddo.” Patton looks at Virgil when he says that.

“Yeah ok. What are we playing?” Virgil asks.

“The game is called Cards Against Humanity. Sit down and we shall explain the rules.” Logan says.

When Logan has finished explaining the rules to Virgil the game begins. They play the game for three hours and are having a huge amount of fun while doing so. They laugh, play and eat snacks for those three hours and they get to know the newest addition to the house better. Mainly his sense of humour. For someone who has never played the game before and has no knowledge of modern culture he is surprisingly funny and pulls off a milestone victory with his dark and suggestive sense of humour. The game has just ended.

“Thanks guys this was so much fun. I can’t remember the last time I laughed that hard” Virgil says still wiping the tears from his eyes.

“No problem Virgil it was so much better with you here. We will 100% invite you to the next game.” Roman says.

“And I will 100% be accepting that invitation”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to recommend anything you want to see in this series and please tell me about any grammar mistakes.


End file.
